The Janitor's Closet
by Lemony-Crak-Central
Summary: One HighSchool, one cloest, and two friends? What could go wrong? Lemon: Yaya/Kukai:Because we don't like Utau with Kukai XD


"Kukai" Yaya shouted as she caught up to her friend whom she had been acquainted with for while, and for some reason she didn't know he would kiss her occasionally and tell her it was a greeting that he learned in Middle School. Being as stupid as she was she believed him.

"Oh, hello…" he said in a monotone voice. Yaya slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked through her narrowed gaze.

"How did you get the idea, that I'm making fun of you from 'oh, hello'?" Kukai replied slightly annoyed.

"I dunno" she said changing her expression to a smile. Kukai pinched the ridge of his nose.

"You are clearly a genius" he retorted.

"Thank you" she responded her smile even wider.

"…" Kukai didn't reply…Yaya merely cocked her head slightly to the side. Just as she was about to say goodbye and go on her way there was a flicker of an idea in Kukai's eyes.

"Hey, Yaya?" he said closing one eye as he spoke, "Why don't you meet me by the janitors closet around third period?"

"Nee? I guess I could, why" Yaya said slightly shocked since Kukai never asked her to come along with him anywhere.

"It's a surprise" he said waving as he entered his classroom. He left a bewildered Yaya in the hall.

Once the beginning of third period started, Yaya, Rima, and Kukai's free class period, she walked out of the class and quickly ran to the Janitor's closet on the second floor. She turned a corner and saw her friend waiting for her. She ran up and gave him a sweet smile.

"There you are" Kukai said smiling a little devilishly, but knowing Yaya's narrow mind she had no clue what he was planning.  
"Hyee!" Yaya said waving happily. "What now?"

"Now we wait" Kukai said leaning against the wall. Yaya just pouted, remembering how annoying she felt waiting was. So the two of them waited there; by the janitor's closet until everyone was in their classrooms.

"Follow" Kukai said opening the closet door and going in. Yaya followed.

"What's going on Kukai?" Yaya said while her eyes got used to the darkness.

"Nothing unusual" he said as he found her lips and kissed her, pinning her against the door and locking it was he continued to kiss her.

"W-what?" Yaya managed to spill out between breaths.

"Don't talk" he said as he began to run his hand under her shirt, over her stomach, and then slowly under her bra.

"K-Kukai" Yaya panted in embarrassment, her face flushed crimson.

"Shh" Kukai said as he began to kiss her neck, causing her to lightly moan, he smiled. He continued to kiss her neck, leaving a hickey here and there, and then slowly started to unbutton her uniform's plaid dress. Speechless she just stood there and steadied her breathing. Once he had taken her dress off, she was only left in her white long sleeved shirt and her underwear. She started to pull her shirt down to try and cover herself up, but Kukai moved her arms and pinned them to the wall.

"Ku-Kukai! What are you-" She started, but Kukai silenced her with a passionate kiss. She started to feel her body grow weak, and she gazed into Kukai's baby blue eyes, they were glazed over, filled with lust. She started to feel her mind turn fuzzy and she started to give into the kiss. Kukai released her arms and she started to dig her fingers into his amber brown hair. He pulled her hair out of their orange pig tails and she felt her hair fall down to her lower back, she moaned as she felt his tongue run across her lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly and allowed him to enter, feeling every nook and cranny of her mouth. She started to take off his jacket and that soon followed with his tie, the articles of clothing somewhere lost on the floor. He pulled away from her lips and started to nibble on her earlobe, causing her to start panting. Kukai started to multi task and unbuttoning her shirt, once the article of clothing was lost he reached back and unsnapped her bra. She gasped as she felt her chest grow cold and covered herself up with her arms, but Kukai started to kiss her collarbone and she let her arms drop to her sides, her breathing increasing into gasps and pants. He slowly traveled his tongue down from her collar bone to her still developing chest and started to circle her erect nipples, then started to suck. She gasped and then started to moan in the pleasure she was having, but then her breath heightened when he started to massage her lonely right breast. She arched her back and caused more of her chest to get into his mouth, causing her to get a little wet. He changed his mouth to the other side of her chest and she gasped again, causing Kukai to moan in pleasure as well. He left her chest and started to remove his plaid trousers, Yaya noticed a rather large bulge sticking out. She moaned in the back of her throat and fell to her knees, leaning her head just above his manhood. She pulled her hand up to his underwear's leg rim, and she left her hands start to tremble, but in one swift moment his boxers were gone and his length was in her mouth. Her tongue started to pump onto him and circled him, but just before he was about to cum, she pulled away and licked away pre-cum from her lips.

"Yummy!" She announced, but was soon quieted by Kukai's soft and bruised lips. She felt his hands travel to the rim of her underwear and there were then down. She leaned back to the door and spread her legs apart as he left her lips and started to lick her core. He soon pulled away before her cam, and started to look for his long forgotten pants. He searched a pocket and found a small bottle of lube and started to spread it on his erection. Kukai kneeled back down to the floor and brushed hand across her hips and placed his legs beneath hers so that she was positioned on his lap. He back to lift her body. So that she was positioned above his penis. Kukai began to thrust himself inside her slowly. Yaya let to soft moans that soon became loud and uncontrollable. Kukai kissed her in an effort to calm her moans. He laid Yaya on her back gently and began to thrust inside her rubbing against her insides making her body receive chills of pleasure. Ruka began to thrust it deeper and deeper until his whole length was thrusting inside of her.

"Ku-Kukai" Yaya would moan with pleasure. He would begin to go faster and faster approaching their climax. It was only moments later that they both cam, letting out deep lustful calls. They lay on the floor panting.

**1 month later…  
**

"You forgot the condom" Yaya said through a glare.

"Crap!"

"…"

________________-

Disclaimer: They are in High School in this! And we don't own Shugo Chara~


End file.
